Team Work
by Aletta-Feather
Summary: Charles and Erik meet in a US where being a mutant is a one-way ticket to death row. (Modern AU) As an assistant DA and a cop they sometimes encounter injustices. Will they team up and fix the problems inside or outside the system? Or will they tear each other apart by taking different directions in their quest for a safer country?
1. Chapter 1

**Team Work**

Charles and Erik meet in a US where being a mutant is a one-way ticket to death row. (Modern AU) As an assistant DA and a cop they sometimes encounter injustices. Will they team up and fix the problems inside or outside the system? Or will they tear each other apart by taking different directions in their quest for a safer country?

* * *

Unpunished

Charles sighed deeply. Another one of the hook. As assistant-DA he should be used to it by now, but he wasn't. He could sense that someone else in the room shared his frustration and disappointment. Charles harbored a secret: he could read minds. The thoughts he could eavesdrop, ranged from : _If only I hadn't had so much bacon for breakfast, now I'll be sick_ to _If only I hadn't killed her, now I might be caught_ and anything in between. Needless to say, he often noticed that the system couldn't catch all criminals and it disturbed him all the more when he knew someone would roam the streets again. Others might claim innocent until proven guilty to ease their minds, but Charles actually knew….

Charles did have another secret: he was gay. However that was peanuts in comparison to being a mutant. Whereas the first was sometimes frowned upon, the latter was a downright disaster. The government feared mutants and that fear had turned to hatred. The old Don't Ask, Don't Tell applied to mutants all over the country. Charles was lucky that his ability, or nature—the scientific community as well as the politicians were still arguing about that—was invisible and could therefore easily be hidden. Others were not so fortunate. Being a mutant could get someone the death penalty. The opinions in the public sphere differed from death to all mutants, to death to the violent ones, or to the ones who used their skills. There were mutants who found it impossible to hide, because of fur, or wings, or strange reptile tongues. These were also the ones who were persecuted the most. All the others had gone deep underground.

In his whole life, Charles had only met and befriended one other mutant. When he was a young boy, he had met a blue girl in the kitchen late at night. She had looked like his mother, but wasn't actually his mother: he could tell. She had lived in his house for a while, as she could morph into anyone and thereby hide in plain sight, usually impersonating one of their many servants. A small slip-up had revealed her true nature. Charles' parents had tried to catch her to hand her over to the authorities, but she had morphed into their driver and had stolen one of their cars, forever gone…

He still missed her, Raven Darkholme; she had been his only friend for a very long time and the only mutant he had ever met. At least as far as he knew… He had occasionally used his skills to track other mutants down, but as there weren't that many, he had stopped looking in that manner. Charles still hoped for a friendship like that again. He let out another sigh.

Erik was seated in the same courtroom. A few hours before, he had taken the stand giving evidence. It mattered not. The perp could run free again, breathe the fresh air. Erik hated when this happened. He liked being a cop—a position which had been hard to obtain in the first place considering that his mother was a mutant and had been executed— it suited his skills and his temper. Erik Leonard, formerly known as Magnus Lehnsherr, had changed his name and background to get this career as children conceived by mutants were not allowed to serve in the police force and military. Nor could they run for public office. Erik had to hide his powers, but as an insider could, on occasion, release fellow mutants from custody when no-one was looking. Evidence would sometimes go missing as well. Erik didn't think this was a betrayal of his position; he was helping the ones where his true allegiance lay. He took pride in being a mutant and secretly looked down on others. It helped that he was a loner; the solitude of secrecy did not bother him much.

Charles casually swept the minds of all who were present as he was collecting his files and putting them into his briefcase. He was curious as to whom felt the same as he did. A quick peek told him that it was the police officer who had taken the stand. The athletic one with the strong jaw line. Charles grinned inwardly; thankfully the cop couldn't see inside his mind (hopefully anyway) when he first laid eyes on him. He wondered if he should make a move… Perhaps they could have a chat over a beer or coffee and lament their useless jobs?

He decided to take a chance. "Too bad the case fell through, don't you think?" he asked.

"Hardly my fault," the man grumbled, looking resentful but quite nice in that freshly pressed uniform.

So much for good first impressions… "I was only sitting in on this one, but I don't see any issues on our side.." The man's brow darkened as he seemed to take offense at that. Charles quickly added: "Sometimes the jury just makes bad decisions."

"Can't disagree with that." Erik replied curtly. Juries, don't remind me, he thought… Charles could see glimpses of a young boy seated in a courtroom similar to this one, watching in agony as the jury returned with a verdict.

"Would you like to … ehm…" Charles coughed, "get a drink? We could bitch about our justice system.." he offered as his cheeks colored. The man—Erik was his name, Charles suddenly remembered—raised his eyebrows in quiet amusement. Was he asking him out? Really? Erik felt a new respect for this little pale assistant DA.

"Bitch?" he asked with a wide grin.

Charles' cheeks reddened even more. "Poor choice of words, I know…"

"I'd love to," Erik replied, "_bitch_ about it…"

* * *

They went to a nice and cozy coffee shop. The room was poorly lit but that suited Charles fine. Perhaps those damn cheeks wouldn't be as visible… Charles had dated cops before, but none of them had had such a tough exterior as Erik, nor had they radiated these dangerous yet very pleasant vibes… Dating was always tricky: work was very demanding and he had to keep his secret which was hard when growing closer to someone. He'd heard many mutant phobic statement from former lovers and it was generally a deal breaker, especially in the long run. Of course, he would make up some other reason as he couldn't tell outright that that was the problem. He'd also slipped up on various occasions with responding to someone's—hidden and often less pleasant—thoughts. It startled them and one or two times they'd been dangerously close to discovering the truth about him. Charles shook his head, as a gesture to push these negative thoughts away; he should enjoy the present…

Erik peered at him over his coffee. Strong and black, one sugar. Charles seemed quite preoccupied. He bowed towards him. "Still thinking about the one that got away?" For a second, Charles was horrified. Did Erik hear his thoughts about his lovers? "The perp…" Erik clarified with piercing eyes. Charles sighed in relief.

"Yes, yes, it always bothers me. Especially when you have a gut feeling that they were guilty…"

"He was guilty all right… Makes you wonder if there is something else one could do…" Erik hinted.

"I'm sorry? I don't know what you mean?" Charles' asked with a high-pitched voice. "You're not seriously implying… You're a cop for heaven's sake!"

"No need to get upset about it… I was only saying…" Erik didn't look away in embarrassment as his words may have indicated. Instead he was staring straight into his eyes, thinking about various ways they could handle this particular fellow.

"Vigilante justice is never good. It's intolerable!" Charles didn't sound as indignant as he wanted to, instead it sounded rather weak and lame as if he was reciting a lesson without his heart in it.

"You don't really believe that though…" Erik challenged him. "You know full well that some deeds go unpunished and you would cheer whoever took care of it outside of the law…" Charles made various protesting noises, but Erik continued: "Of course, you're too polite to admit it. Too well-bred." At this Charles frowned.. was Erik insulting him? "Too careful. Too concerned about others, unwilling to risk your reputation…"

"Will you stop it!" Charles almost shouted. Erik smirked. He sure had gotten the man riled up…

"You're the most irresponsible cop I have ever met. Thinking about such things in such horrible detail." Charles covered his mouth with his hand in shock.

Erik's eyes narrowed. "I didn't mention any details… I was only talking generally, as many cops do, when no-one is listening…"

"I, I have a vivid imagination…" Charles stuttered.

"Apparently…" Erik was still somewhat suspicious. A strange man, this Charles, and so contradictory.. Angry at the system but so unwilling to do something about it. Erik was of the opinion that one should live by one's words. He generally fixed whatever problems he encountered.


	2. Chapter 2

Rain check

Since their coffee date had more or less ended in a heated argument and much awkwardness, Charles didn. It was Saturday morning and Charles was drinking his first cup of coffee whilst reading the newspaper. A horrendous picture made him splash his coffee all over the newspaper. The guy, the one who was released Quite dead..

Charles swallowed hard. That was one of the images he had seen in Erik's mind! Amongst various others… He quickly read the article. He was found late yesterday evening—but still in time for the midnight deadline it seemed—the man was known for several alleged murders yet had been released due to lack of solid evidence, all true so far… It was deemed to be some sort of revenge by a family member or perhaps one of his criminal 'friends.' The police wasn't too keen on finding out who did him in, the paper claimed, as they had quite enough on their plate. One Erik Leonard had stated that liquidations in criminal circles wasn't a police priority. The newspaper article concluded with a discussion on the validity of that argument: justice for all _vs._ who cares what happens to criminals anyway?

As he took a closer look at the picture, he realized he was shaking. Surely he couldn't really think that Erik? The man was a cop! Perhaps a slightly violent, or frustrated one, but really? Charles tried to keep the nagging voice silent: the one that said that Erik had definitely considered impaling the man. Everyone had murderous thoughts sometimes, that didn't mean they were going to act on them! Even he himself had relished the thought of… And yet, Charles had trouble shaking the eerie feeling that had come over him. Erik seemed to feel pretty intensely about things, despite his cool exterior and mocking indifferent voice…

* * *

Erik felt good. Really good. As always, when he had taken justice in to his own, bare, hands. His fellow officers had not noticed the pattern in his behavior: he would whistle cheerful songs whenever a criminal had been taken care of. Or whenever a mutant had escaped their cells. The latter was all the more reason, of course, to fear mutants and ascribe supernatural powers to them. Perhaps they could walk through walls!

One little thing made Erik a little unsatisfied. The interesting assistant DA hadn't called. He thought they had hit it off, despite a minor disagreement, but he liked things heated anyway… He was a little disappointed at Charles. Perhaps he wasn't such worth his time after all. If one little argument scared him away, then… well, other things might be even harder to swallow. Still, he wasn't one to give up so easily. On Tuesday, he would probably find him in courthouse when he had to testify again. This time in the case of a kidnapper who asked for diamonds as ransom, which naturally no-one could provide, only to slice the kids open and leave them to rot. Erik knew what would happen to him if he were to go scot-free…

* * *

Charles' own case had finished early and he decided to see what would happen to the kidnapper. Diamond Danny— a name given by the media, which sounded more like a glamorous poker player than a gruesome murderer—was sitting with a grin on his face listening to the jury's verdict. He got the death sentence but didn't seem fazed in the slightest. Instead he was proud that he had taken out all these mutant kids: he deserved a medal in his own opinion and loudly screamed that he should have one. Charles stiffened, he didn't know the case was about young mutants. As later turned out, it wasn't, but to hear the man demand a medal was disheartening to say the least. Even more disheartening were the many voices Charles could hear around him; the ones that said that actually killing mutant kids did warrant a medal. He hoped that Erik's voice, who was seated in the front, wasn't one of them, but he didn't want to check. He didn't have the heart to crush that hope just yet.

Erik had spotted him. That wasn't really meant to happen… Charles couldn't leave now; he had to wait and see what Erik would say. "Looks like this jury does know what they are here for!" Erik greeted him cheerfully. Charles could only agree with that. He briefly wondered if he should mention the impaled man, but thought the better of it. "You could look a little happier, you know… justice has been done and all that. And in the way you favor…"

"You're right, I am glad that he will get what he deserves… What a horrible man he is! To do that to children.."

"The world is a horrible place. Still… we should celebrate his incarceration and incineration. Same coffee shop?" Erik asked.

"How can you be so cavalier about all this?" Charles blurted out.

"How can you not? Surely you have seen a thing or two by now, with your job…? I thought you'd have thicker skin…"

Charles didn't say that the voices calling for the death of young mutants was what had upset him the most. The fact that he always had to be so guarded in his responses and interactions was really getting to him. If he'd hook up with this Erik, it would only be a matter of time before the fierce anti-mutant sentiments would, yet again, kill whatever connection was present….


	3. Chapter 3

The Morning After

Erik thought that Charles was prone to gloominess. He seriously needed cheering up. Erik was careful not to end up in another argument again. They talked about their hobbies, past lovers, but only very briefly, and what places they would like to visit. As it turned out they had a similar taste of adventure.. seeing the pyramids, going on a safari, or dog sledding on ice. The coffee was good, the company improved with time—Charles became cheerful again—and the blush on his cheeks was very adorable, although Erik was pretty sure that would be quite unmentionable...

He wondered if Charles would be open to a nightcap at his place or if it was just a little too soon. He was about to speak up when Charles mentioned that he should be going now. Busy day tomorrow. Erik couldn't help his face from falling just a little, but soon had all his features under control again.

"We should do this again sometime…" Charles said as he picked up his briefcase.

"Yes, definitely. Good idea."

"Keep the streets safe." Charles added with a smile.

"I will, as long as you make sure they get convicted…" Erik answered with his signature grin.

As Charles walked out of the coffee shop, he could sense Erik's disappointment at his departure. It made him smile. So he was interested…

* * *

Diamond Danny had managed to give a final interview before he would receive the ultimate punishment. He explained his hatred for mutant kids by relating a story from his childhood. He had once seen a diamond lady who killed as easily as others would breathe. She even had the power to read minds. He had only escaped because he was a kid and she needed witnesses to tell the tale. His asking for diamond as ransom was a nod to his experiences.

The interview had the effect he had hoped for. He could perhaps receive a retrial. Mutants were once more on the agenda; their threat overstated. Perhaps killing them as children was the best method… Both Charles and Erik were appalled at the thought, though neither of them knew the other's opinion on this volatile issue.

At work, both of them, were subjected to horrendous statements on the matter. That the age of the death penalty should be lowered for mutants was one of the 'friendlier' ideas. Various methods of dissection were discussed, with the subjects alive, of course. They couldn't feel pain anyway, right?

* * *

"Let's please not discuss mutants." Charles greeted Erik at the bar they'd decided on the previous day when they'd met each other in court again; they both desperately needed something stronger than coffee. Charles made sure his voice sounded more exasperated and bored than hurt over the matter. "I've had more than enough of the subject for weeks to come…"

"Me too." Erik agreed. He was grateful for that at least. To have one evening where he would not be forced to think about the issue. Imagine all the horrors wished for them, even for the very young.

"Here's to mutiny!" Charles joked.

Erik grinned: "I'll drink to that."

A few hours later, Charles did go home with Erik. He lived in a small and barely furnished apartment. Nothing like Charles' own cluttered and antique-filled townhouse. Only the bare minimum was provided for, in the kitchen, bathroom, everywhere. "I like to travel light," Erik answered to his unasked question. Charles didn't want to think about the why's behind that statement…

Erik liked to take the lead and Charles didn't mind following. His body was covered in sore love bites the next morning but he'd had a night to remember. For a long time to come, those early memories would cloud his judgment.

"You are nothing like I imagined," Erik said to him the next morning whilst having breakfast.

Charles blushed his signature blush and shifted uncomfortably in his seat: "In a good way or a bad way?"

"Not telling…" Erik teased him. His next remark, however, didn't leave much doubt. "I wonder what your place looks like…since mine seemed to unsettle you…"

"Very different. Very, very different. It's totally cluttered, basically. Sometimes I have to dig deep to get what in need, my office is the worst. Although the kitchen is a pretty good second…."

"So you're very homely…" Erik grinned. "Next you'll be telling me you like to cook!"

"Ehm…" Charles mumbled.

"You do, don't you!" Erik laughed out loud. "You are quite something…" He stared at the man across the table. Charles was so different from his usual hook-ups. He seemed soft and vulnerable yet his job indicated that he couldn't be naïve or gullible.

"I guess it comes from spending most of my childhood in the kitchen, watching our cook make the most delicious pies and meals."

"You had a cook growing up?" Erik asked astonished. "Wow, who exactly are you Charles Xavier?"

"Nothing special, I assure you. My parents are rich. They didn't like me and I don't like them much either. The word would be indifferent, I suppose. The cook was friendlier than my parents ever were.."

"At least you had any… My mom died when I was young. I grew up imprisoned in group homes as no-one wanted to foster me…" Erik felt like he'd opened up too much and busied himself with clearing the table.

"Still, that's all in the past," he continued. "I'm quite content with my life the way it is now. My freedom is very dear to me, and my job generally satisfying…"

"To freedom then." Charles said, raising his mug of milk in a toast.

"To freedom," Erik grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Concealment

A few weeks later and they were almost a couple. Almost, because Charles kept his distance. Erik did the same, yet it irritated him that Charles did so too. Usually, lovers would let their guard down pretty soon, even if Erik remained mysterious and unreadable. He was quite sure that was part of his appeal anyway, but Charles' unwillingness to share, made him uneasy about their friendship.

"So," Erik began when they were leisurely enjoying the view of the lake—a long hiking trip had brought them at the edge of a cliff with a beautiful lake underneath—"it seems that we always end up at my place…"

Charles didn't reply. A sure signal that he was uncomfortable. Erik narrowed his eyes. His past had learned him to be vigilant and suspicious. "I'd almost think you have something to hide…" he added. "A rare collection of pets perhaps? Stray cats, poisonous snakes…or do you collect Barbie dolls or something else of extremely embarrassing nature?"

His joking did not help. Charles didn't laugh and Erik became angry. "I've let you into my life. I think it is time I see a part of yours! I'd like to demand it even… as a right."

Charles sighed. "You're right. You have earned a right, I suppose."

"You don't have to be with me… I think that it is more than overdue though, but if you just want to be friends with benefits—or fuck buddies—I'm okay with that." Erik's face cringed the tiniest bit as he spoke the words.

"No, no please. It's not that. It's just…" Charles inhaled the fresh air deeply and tried to be as honest as he could. "Whenever I grow closer to someone, it eventually goes wrong. I just don't want that to happen again. And it almost always starts whenever…. Whenever I open up my place." Not just my house, but also my heart, he thought to himself. His wealth caused people to ask him for money, for one thing, even blatantly so. Keeping his secret hidden was far more difficult the more time he spend with someone.

"So, you're afraid to commit. Ha!" Erik proclaimed. "That's funny. People are always accusing me of that!"

"I guess it seems less real when someone hasn't seen my house yet. More like a fantasy that won't or can't end, whereas someone in my house, in the flesh, is somehow the opposite…"

"Even so. It's always good to face your fears. Here's what we're going to do…."

* * *

"Here's what we're going to do…" Charles mumbled as he was putting the final touches to the dish. Erik had not wanted to take no for an answer and said that couldn't meet up anymore until he could see Charles' house. Charles had bristled and disagreed, but caved in at last. He didn't want to lose Erik; it had been so long since he'd had a good friend.

Apparently Erik's mom had been German and so Charles had looked into that cuisine. He wanted to surprise Erik with, perhaps, some flavors from his childhood. However, he was a little afraid that it would be a bittersweet surprise… The food itself was bittersweet as well: Sauerkraut with Bratwurst and some white Riesling to go with it.

The doorbell rang and Charles opened the door. "It is the right place! I wondered…." Erik stated whilst looking around, impressed and slightly intimidated.

"That's what they usually say," Charles chuckled. "I made you something special. I hope you like it though…"

"Can't say until I know, can I?"

"Through here," Charles led the way into the kitchen.

Erik was touched by his gesture and gave him an appreciative kiss.

"Where shall we eat?" he then asked, "here, or over there?" He pointed at a dining room, very classical and impersonal, but with a good view too.

"You take your pick. I don't mind either way," Charles replied as he tasted the food and decided to add more salt.

"The dining room it is. Although Sauerkraut is hardly the meal for it…" he laughed. "Hearty farmer's food in a very stately setting…"

"I don't use it often… Only when I have company, or on those rare occasions my parents visit.."

"Such a waste though… So much space… why not use it?"

Erik couldn't really understand Charles' reluctance. Charles should enjoy the good life he so obviously had.

* * *

After Charles had opened his house and his heart, their relationship soared. Charles was over the moon that he finally seemed to have been able to form a stable relationship. They'd meet several nights a week, whenever suited them best; they were surprisingly candid to each other, nor could they take their eyes of each other. Charles preferred Erik in uniform, Erik—who willingly obliged—liked Charles' fine suits. During the weekends, they would head out and explore the city or the countryside. All in all, life was good.

They never had discussions about mutants or their (lack of) rights. It was a subject they both avoided like the plague, afraid they'd realize they were not a good fit after all. In many ways, this non-disclosure suited them best; however, it could still cause a potential rift at any given moment. They danced around the subject, and as the weeks passed by, became increasingly aware of this. The elephant in the room grew larger….


	5. Chapter 5

Discomfort

The impossible had happened. Diamond Danny had gotten a retrial and a quick one at that. This time around, the anti-mutant sentiments of the jurors had caused him to be released! Released! Charles felt like giving up his job, throwing in the towel. How could he believe in justice after this! He wanted to shout his frustrations from the rooftop but had to maintain his professional demeanor.

At home, he did get the chance to vent his fury. Erik wasn't fazed by it. He had grown used to Charles' need and longing for justice, his displeasure at any sign of foul play within the system.

"When will he be released?" he asked casually.

"Tomorrow afternoon. He will hold a press conference, can you imagine?! The nerve of that man!" Charles was becoming hot and bothered again.

"Hey, hey, it will be fine. What goes around comes around." Erik looked into his angry eyes. Angry and hurt.

"I didn't take you for a believer in karma." Charles responded surprised.

"Oh, I'm not. I do believe evil will be punished, or should be anyway…"

"That's exactly it! It won't be!"

"Not by conventional means perhaps." Erik replied with a grin on his face.

"How.. What do you mean? Erik?!"

"I believe we've had this discussion before," Erik softly said as he enjoyed the sight of a uncomfortable Charles. "And it didn't end so well, last time, so perhaps we shouldn't have it…"

"I'm inclined to change my opinion after this…" Charles reluctantly admitted.

"Really?" Erik's eyes became a tint lighter and brighter—or so Charles imagined—"That's promising."

"How so?"

"Not telling…" Erik teased. "Soon, we won't have anything to fight about anymore, though, that might make for a dull relationship… We'd dive straight into a rut."

Now, it was Charles' turn to laugh. "I don't think we'll ever be dull!"

"You don't, do you? Good, that's what I like to hear… After all, a sad Charles makes for a, well, a…"

"For a what?" Charles asked as looked deep into Erik's eyes. Erik grasped his arms, just above the elbow, tightly, and moved his face close to his. Just before he violently kissed him— everything about Erik was intense in these moments—he mumbled: "for a frustrated Erik."

* * *

Danny had shone at the press conference, like a, like a—not a diamond, Charles thought—but he had sure been pleased. His arrogance at going from death row to freedom was impossible to bear. Erik had been there too, but as their relationship was a secret to be kept, they hadn't talked. Danny had gloated and one of his benefactors, the guy who'd had paid the extremely expensive lawyer, had heralded him like a hero. A Mr. Stryker. A well-known advocate for mutant extinction and rumored to be working on weapons against them. Charles would have happily seen him on death row.

* * *

Three days later, Erik came home late. Charles' had let himself into his apartment, as they had each other's keys. It was a little risky, for both of them, but they, each of them separately, kept their sensitive objects under lock and key. For Erik, these consisted of pictures of his mother, letters she had written him from prison, drawings he had made for her. For Charles, it were mostly books on telepathy and the morphing mutation; reminders of his childhood with Raven. The books were negative, of course, but packed with information nevertheless. It had made Charles wonder about their authors. It would have been either someone, a scientist perhaps, with great knowledge of mutants—Charles always shuddered when he considered the possibilities of how that knowledge might have been obtained—or, and this was the hopeful thought, a mutant with actual inside knowledge had written them but had taken pains to sound disapproving.

Charles had started diner, and had eaten it too, as it was at risk of burning. Erik didn't call, and when he arrived over three hours later, Charles was not amused. They had almost gotten into a fight. Almost, because a breaking news story on TV caught their attention. Diamond Danny had been found. Quite dead. Covered in diamonds, and apparently killed by them as well. His mouth and nostrils were stuffed with them and a cut to his throat appeared to have been caused by diamonds too. The reporter dwelled on the strangeness of the case and soon his childhood tale was referred to. Mr. Stryker was interviewed and vented his opinion once more. Annoyed Erik turned off the TV.

"I told you so.. didn't I? I assume many people wanted to see him gone, and now he is."

Charles went silent. This was the second time a prisoner was killed shortly after his release. He looked suspiciously at Erik and decided to enter his mind. He had to be sure…

"What are you doing? Charles…?!" Erik thought Charles' eyes looked strange… He felt the beginnings of a headache. "What are you staring at me like that for!"

"I'm not. I'm not staring. I was just… I was thinking about who… who would do such a thing."

Charles sighed in relief as he had seen that Erik wasn't responsible for the murder. He had simply forgotten they'd agreed to meet that evening and had been filing paperwork.

"Don't tell me you now pity the bastard… You are unbelievable, you know.."

"I don't, I don't! I was simply…"

"Simply what?" Erik asked, a hint of menace underneath his soft steely voice. "Admiring my new haircut? Falling into my dreamy eyes..?"

"Yes, yes," Charles stammered, but Erik wouldn't hear of it. He approached Charles, but not in his usual manner. Something harsh in his movements frightened Charles.

"I think you were thinking something quite different, Charles Xavier! Accusations, towards me perhaps?"

"No, no, of course not. Erik, don't be silly!" Charles tried to sound annoyed and firm but his hesitations didn't help.

"I think you have a confession to make. And I would sure like to hear it!" Erik's voice was loud and biting and Charles backed away slowly. Erik noticed it and moved in fast. Without even seeing them, he had cuffed Charles' hands around his back.

"Erik, what are you doing?! This isn't funny , Erik!"

Erik stood almost against him. His angry eyes penetrated Charles' skull. "Isn't it?" he inquired softly. "I think so…"

"Funny sense of humor you have," Charles replied, sounding casual but for his trembling limbs.

"Ooow, I thought you liked it…" Erik pretended to pout. He bended his head forward, until it was next to Charles' and whispered in his ear. "Your confession, please…" When Charles didn't reply, he pushed him against the wall, roughly. "I haven't got all night, you know…"

"Erik, I'd like you to stop this! It isn't funny."

"Just tell me what you thought. I'm so curious to hear it…" Sarcasm was dripping of his tongue.

"You're not going to let me go until I answer, aren't you?" Charles wriggled to get the hand cuffs off, but they were awfully tight.

Erik showed his teeth in his broad smile. "Exactly right! I knew you were smart!"

"Or else?" Charles raised his chin in defiance.

"Perhaps I do have all night, and longer…"

"Fine, fine, I want you to release these cuffs first."

"I think not… They are non-negotiable."

"I could make you!" Charles threatened.

Erik was unimpressed. He laughed. "I'd like to see you try…"

"Please?" Charles was the one pouting now, using his innocent eyes.

"You're using charm as your weapon? Very impressive! But the answer is still no! Just tell me, I won't be mad." The twinkle in his eye had returned and Charles knew he was telling the truth.

"Fine, I was worried, just for a moment there, that you'd, you know.."

"What?"

"Had taken care of him. Had killed him." Charles stared at the ground. Surely Erik should be mad at such an accusation. He sure as hell would be!

"I have got so much diamonds to dispose of, have I? I mean, if it had been ice cubes… or beer bottles…" He laughed hard at Charles. "You are a better suspect, a more believable one, money wise anyway…"

"I know it was foolish of me. Can you forgive me?" Charles hoped this would not be the end of yet another love affair.

"There's nothing to forgive. Don't be silly." Erik paused. "I do like you in cuffs though. We should use them more often…"


	6. Chapter 6

Impersonations

Charles was staring at the TV, startled. Something odd had happened. Mr. Stryker had been allowed to flaunt his opinions on all the news channels and talk shows. However, on one late night show, he had not been his usual self. Instead of condemning mutants and their agenda, he had pleaded for their rights. The host had continually tried to change his mind, but he wouldn't. The confrontations with his former(?) opinions were eloquently dismissed and twitter exploded in the confusion.

A few hours later, the matter was clarified. Mr. Stryker was found, bound hand and foot in his own garage. An imposter had appeared on the show. A mutant! Charles narrowed his eyes. He remembered a mutant with these particular abilities. Could it really be? That would be great!

He hurried to the computer and kept watching the footage over and over again. If only he could see a glimpse of the person underneath…. A patch of her blue skin, a flicker of yellow in her eyes… Erik asked what he was up to, re-watching it for the hundredth time.

Charles decided to be honest. He was searching for any indication of the mutant underneath. Could it somehow be determined? Was there anything visible that showed it was not actually Stryker on the show?

Erik was quite appalled by this. The last thing he needed was Charles becoming some conspiracy nutter who tried to trace mutants. "What makes you think you can spot something? If mutations were visible that would have been discovered already, don't you think?"

"Yeah, yeah," Charles waved off-handedly, "but still, it's so fascinating… Something should show…"

Erik sighed. "I'm going for a run. Don't wait up."

He closed the door with a bang. Not subtle, but he couldn't keep his rage inside. Why, oh why, did this subject always ruin everything?!

Charles was puzzled at Erik's strong response. Perhaps he was jealous that Charles wasn't absorbed in him for a change… He chuckled. He hadn't seen Erik jealous before…

* * *

During the following days, Charles was religiously devoted to the news. More and more politicians and other influential people, were saying positive things about mutants, only to fiercely deny it later. Charles kept hoping for a glimpse of Raven whereas Erik grew frustrated with Charles' new obsession.

"Will you turn that off for a moment! Please!" he shouted when Charles was glued to the TV once more.

"What is your problem?" Charles sneered as he used the mute button on the remote, still watching fervently.

"What is my problem?! What is your problem?! I thought we… didn't like that whole mutant discussion.. Didn't we agree on that?"

"Yes, but this is so fascinating and, and well, don't you think it is important?"

"Important, sure. But your becoming… Frankly, you're becoming obsessed, and it is … hmm, becoming scary…"

"Scary? Surely you're overreacting. I'm merely interested, that's all."

"Yes, but why? Why go from not wanting to have anything to do with the discussion to… to wanting to watch nothing else? It makes no sense…" Erik's eyes were pleading and more than a little worried so Charles finally turned the TV off.

He wondered how much of the truth he should reveal. It was not safe. Erik was a cop, for crying out loud, he could easily arrest him. He'd already cuffed him once…

A grain of truth should be enough… It would be the perfect way to test the waters. Yes, that's what he would do…

"I'm waiting…" Erik snapped his fingers impatiently.

"A long time ago… When I was a kid…" Charles began, "I once met this girl. She was my age, I think, and she, well, she was a mutant…"

"Really?" Erik gasped. "What happened? What did you do? Did you report her?"

"No, no, she… well…" Charles tried to think on his feet. "She sort of became my friend."

"Oh, oh." Erik didn't know how to respond. Surely this was good news, however, Charles hadn't finished his story yet, so the tried to make non-committal gestures and sounds.

"She had this amazing ability to, to morph into others. One day, she had left and I haven't seen her since, and I just wondered…" He didn't dare to use the word _hoped _as he'd already screwed up using the word _amazing_ to describe her.

"You were wondering if this mutant could be, in fact, her?" Erik still couldn't make out what Charles intentions were, though. He didn't sound horrified, but not particular positive either. More like…neutral.

"Yes, yes, it could be. It could be her. Although I have no idea how many of her kind of mutant exist and there are so many of these stories now, that it is almost impossible for one woman to have done so…"

"Perhaps not absolutely impossible though.." Erik stated. "How many of these occurrences have taken place; what five or ten in the last few days?"

"Eight. Eight, so I guess it could have been just one person. It might not even be… I mean, just like I said, we've got no idea how many of these particular mutants exist…"

"And, and what do you want to… I mean, what's your intention to.. do with this knowledge?" Erik whispered the question, afraid of the answer.

Charles replied just as carefully. "I guess I could inform the authorities, although having told you could already be considered as such. However, as I am not sure… not sure at all about the identity of the impersonator and she was… at one time, my friend…" His eyes pleaded for Erik to understand. If he could just understand this, than perhaps there was hope after all…

"You're right. There's really no need to inform anyone else, as you've just told me and I am an authority figure." Erik grinned in relief. "No need to bother the paper pushers…."

"My thoughts exactly." Charles was so glad to be out of that minefield.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows!

* * *

Tailing Mutants

Erik felt ambushed. He had been especially chosen to be part of an elite group of cops for a covert mission. They were to trace, find, but not kill, the impersonator. It was a fantastic chance to prove his abilities but the mission itself did not have his approval. And Charles? What would he have to say about it? The briefing had been filled with nonsense about mutants. They supposedly ate children to increase their strength. They hated cops and soldiers—this was likely true—and skinned them when captured to use their skin as wallpaper—blatantly false as far as Erik was concerned. The raging anger in his fellow cops increased the anger inside himself. He should join this team. If he would be the one to find this mutant, who could or could not be Raven, he might be able to help.

Meanwhile, Charles was being followed by another mutant. She resented it very much but had promised Mystique that she would. Another telepath, just like herself. Emma resented this even more: she preferred being special. She had been working with Mystique on and off; they both liked to carve their own destinies and didn't take orders too well, but so far their cooperation had been useful. On the larger operations, it was nice to know there was back-up. Emma was itching to read him, this Charles Xavier. Mystique was delighted to have traced him and would already have made contact, but for herself. Emma didn't trust him. Mystique's feelings were based on an friendship long ago which very well could have clouded her judgment. Just because he was a friendly kid at the time, didn't mean he would be an ally now. He worked for the DA for God's sake! He could have been responsible for the conviction of many mutants only to save himself! So Emma had talked her 'round. They would follow Charles, see what he was like, before making any kind of contact. Emma longed to read his mind, but had to be careful not to be found out herself.

* * *

"You have been asked to capture the impersonator?" Charles asked surprised. "What did you say?"

"I, I, well, I thought it over and agreed." Erik replied hesitantly. "It's pretty much a promotion and a very important case."

"It could put you in the lime light though…" Charles mused, "and could potentially reveal our relationship…"

"How so? I don't see how that would be possible. I thought you would have been upset about, well, your childhood friend…" He let it hang in the air, anxiously awaiting Charles' response.

The minefield again. Charles sighed. How could he explain this to Erik without revealing anything? Maybe they should have the mutant discussion; see what they both really thought…

"What do you think of what she is doing? If it is her?" he answered, posing the dangerous question.

"Me? I'd like to know what you think? She was your friend…?" Erik's eyes seemed cold and angry. Charles didn't know what to make of it.

He decided to stay as neutral as he could. "Her ability to impersonate could potentially be very dangerous, however, she has, as far as we know, only used it to advance mutant rights. Impersonating officials and influential people to give credit to her ideas."

"You're saying you don't think she is a threat?" Erik was amazed at this sudden change of heart. Surely Charles the righteous—his private nickname from the early days of their acquaintance which Charles was fortunately oblivious to—would want justice to prevail.

"Not really. She could be a hell of a lot more of a threat than she is…"

"You're a bit flaky here, Charles," Erik teased him. "This is not the Charles I know… A different rule because she was a friend at one time?"

Charles looked relieved. "Yes, I suppose you could say that. That isn't too strange, now is it? I find it hard to imagine her as something evil and threatening…"

"It shows you do have a heart underneath that law book of a mind of yours…" Erik grinned.

"Oh, you of all people should know I have a heart…" Charles pretended to be offended. "You'll have to make it up to me!"

"Really? How? What do you have in mind?"

"Well, we could…." He whispered into his ears.

"Sounds good to me... Why don't we start right now?"

* * *

Emma could see the curtains being closed from outside. He sure knew how to have fun, this Charles. With a man, no less. She giggled; Mystique didn't know anything about this for sure.. She wondered if it would shock her. The man might become a complication though… However, she could… The chances of him being a telepath were non-existent anyway…

What she saw in Erik's mind showed that he wasn't a telepath. He was a mutant, a very angry one. And he didn't know Charles was one either. So two more loners.. even in their relationship. Emma felt bitter. They had found someone to be with, someone of their own kind, and were still unable to be free and happy. She hated this society that made them this way. Always alone, on one's guard. Isolated, even when dating or making love.

Emma had been lonely her whole life. Fortunately, she was tough. She didn't care much for anyone, human and mutant alike, though she fought for the latter, but her careful, uneasy, and delicate friendship with Mystique had given her a glimpse of what it could be like. To be friends with someone. It was sure powerful, powerful and dangerous…

* * *

"They are coming after you… You should call it off." Emma warned Mystique. Her trip in Erik's mind had told her about the special efforts to find Mystique. They were meeting in an old abandoned factory amidst old and broken machinery and water puddles from the leaky roof.

"I'll be fine. This is the biggest one yet!" Mystiques eyes were wide with pleasure at the thought.

Emma found her eyes fascinating: Mystique's body was unapologetic. She looked like a mutant, except in disguise. For Emma, it was the other way around. She looked like the perfect beauty queen, blond, pretty, and conventional. Emma hated it. She could use it—and did—she could make men drool if she wished, but preferred her diamond form. Her real personality. The one that showed her capabilities. She didn't need any weapons as her body was a perfect weapon in itself.

"Just think about it." Mystique continued. "Their very own President declaring mutants as allies." Her face altered into the president's and so did her voice. "Decreeing their release from bondage! It will be a blast!"

Emma wasn't so sure. It sounded too difficult, too risky. She was all for risk-taking but not for suicide missions… "Just be careful. You want to be alive and kicking if you want to reunite with this Charles fellow…" Mystique's face changed again but not before she mocked Emma with her stuck-out tongue.

"He has a friend you said? A mutant too? What does he do?" Mystique sat down on a rusty chair and took a drink out of her bag. This had been her hide-out. Nothing too fancy but definitely of the radar. Emma did not envy her accommodations. She had a travelling life herself, from hotel to hotel, and only the better ones at that.

"I'm not sure. Something to do with metal…"

"Fascinating. We're so diverse; no wonder they have difficulties tracing us." Her eyes glinted as she swallowed the first sip of her drink.


	8. Chapter 8

Brief Encounters

Emma cursed out loud. Her predictions had come true. Mystique had been apprehended and was now in the custody of the police. She had not been able to come even near the President, surrounded as he was with security personnel. Just a failed mission. Emma had been watching from a distance and was relieved when Mystique seemed to have given up on this particular stupid idea. However, that was not what happened…

As the President was leaving, Mystique climbed the stage pretending to be the Mayor and began a speech. Soon the crowd realized it was not their Mayor up there on the stage as her speech was unusual. Rumors began to spread and when the Mayor herself entered the room, mere minutes later to give the actual speech, they were confirmed. Mystique had lingered too long and she could not escape the clawing hands of security personnel and cops alike. They had handed her to the special team and she was taken away in a secure van.

Emma had wanted to do something, anything, and was prepared to make a move, but Mystique had signaled that she should not. With both of them imprisoned, mutants would have no-one defending them, or so they assumed. As she witnessed the van disappear, Emma decided she should take a chance. Perhaps now was the time to contact Charles.

* * *

Erik could not believe it. Raven was in custody! They had actually caught her. She looked just as Charles had described her; she had her own type of skin, eyes, and hair. Unlike the rest of them who had specific skills but a human appearance. Raven had been in custody for five hours now and she had already driven people mad. The first officer who had to keep an eye on her, had left weeping as she kept portraying his estranged children who lived with his wife. The second one became filled with desire as she looked like his dream girl and had to be removed to ensure her lawyer would not be able to shout sexual harassment. They were waiting for the Violent Mutant Interrogators to come and take her away for questioning, but in the meantime, she was difficult to handle.

"Your turn! Show us you're made of better stuff, will you?" Erik was sent in to look after her now, as she had actually bitten number three. "Do not let her out of your sight! Don't harm her but you can threaten all you like!" Erik wondered what to do. His mother had suffered greatly at the VMI but releasing Raven would probably break his cover for good. At the very least, it would be administrative leave; at the worst, he could be questioned by them himself. He didn't know what to do… But one thing he did know. He would talk to her about Charles. Threaten her if he had to! It was a great risk but he wanted to see if she remembered him….

* * *

Charles was very upset. He tried to call Erik but he didn't answer his phone, nor his pager. Raven had been caught! He had just seen it on the news. This could mean her death! The only mutant friend he'd ever had! But he could not tell Erik that…

It was an unsolvable puzzle. There was nothing he could do. A big fish like that would not fall into an assistant DA's lap. Dreams of leading her out of prison filled his mind, but he knew it would be impossible. How would he enter the secure building? Erik might guess who was responsible if he succeeded, which was highly unlikely… He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the doorbell ring.

* * *

Erik was in a staring contest with Raven, or as she preferred to be called: Mystique. He was a little intimidated by her; he was afraid she might turn into his mother and beg to be released. Erik did not know that the only reason she had been able to imitate the first officer's children was because she'd seen him glimpse at their pictures in his wallet while she pretended to be asleep. Erik thought she might have read his mind…

"So they've sent another one in. I wonder how long you will last." Mystique smirked.

"I intend to stay a while," he replied. "I won't be chased away that easily…"

"If you say so. It's what they all say. So tough…"

"I wondered…" Erik saw no reason not to get straight to the point. "Have you by any chance heard of a Charles Xavier…?"

Her eyes narrowed immediately. So she had! Interesting, it was really her!

"What of him?" she asked.

"He knows you, or so he claims… You met as children…"

"Is he here?" Mystique tried to keep the panic out of her voice, but Erik could distinguish it all too well.

"No, no, he's not. Though I could bring him in… Easily enough.."

"You're bluffing. You're not a match for Charles!" Mystique laughed eerily. Erik was puzzled. What could she mean by that?

* * *

It took Charles a moment to gather his thoughts. What was that irritating sound? When he identified the shrill noise as the doorbell, he ran down the stairs. A beautiful blond woman stood in the doorway. She smiled at him, a little condescendingly, and was entirely dressed in white.

"Hello. I'm Emily Ice. I would like to have a word with you about a mutual acquaintance. Do you mind if I come in?" She didn't wait for his answer but had already stepped into the hallway. Charles was baffled at the name, the clothes, and the intrusion.

"What are you doing? Who are you?!" He ran after her but she was fast, despite her high heels, and walked into the living room, his living room.

"So this is the love nest. Quite nice, though a bit too old-fashioned for my taste." Charles still didn't know who this woman was and why she was criticizing his home. Wait… love nest? How much did she know?

Emma laughed at the shocked look on his face. "Now, now, don't you worry. I come in peace…"


	9. Chapter 9

Mind Games

Charles stared at the woman seated in his favorite chair. She seemed in total control despite sitting in a complete stranger's house. She was either completely mad, or part of a special investigation, or worse… So cold and at ease…

"Why are you here?" he managed to stutter. "Who's this acquaintance you mentioned?"

"I've been following your steps for a little while now. You have a partner…. What's his name?"

"Why do you want to know? Who are you?" Charles wanted to shout in frustration.

"Please answer the question…" She smiled but it did not enhance her features. She resembled… The Ice Queen in the fairy tales his nanny used to read, now a popular movie. Or a cat playing with her prey…

"Why do you want to know about Erik?" He clasped his hand over his mouth… Unbelievable… He really needed to work on his answering-under-pressure skills.

"Ah, so that's his name. Erik? What's his last name?" She looked so lovely and innocent yet he knew she was not…

He didn't answer. Emma peered at him. She knew how to get him talking…

She asked a follow-up question. "And his mutation is…?"

Charles' eyes opened wide. Erik, a mutant?! He couldn't be! He wasn't! He would have known, wouldn't he…

Wouldn't he?

* * *

"I would not be too sure about that." Erik replied at Mystique's taunting that he was no match for Charles at all when it came to fighting. "I'm quite strong… I work out. Charles is… well, he's lean but not… He's more of a brainy guy."

"Exactly! Wouldn't have put it any other way." She laughed at him, knowingly.

Erik was confused. Did she mean that Charles could outwit him in a fight? Perhaps he would. That must be what she meant.

Mystique was laughing at him. Roaring more like. Erik had trouble keeping himself calm. She was awful. How could Charles be friends with someone so… distasteful.

He needed to know more about her. See if she would betray Charles when she was interrogated. Call him a mutant friend or something…

"He's my friend," he stated foregoing the ruse of a possible arrest. "He's actually worried about you… However, I'm more worried about him. If you so much as breathe his name to your interrogators…You'll have me to answer to!" He spat the words out to her. She was a threat to their invisibility. A big one.

"You're him…" Mystique guessed.

"I'm sorry?" Did she know of him? How could she have known?

"My friend, she, she found Charles for me. She told me he had a friend…"

"What friend? I thought you worked alone?"

"I do, of course, I do." She went silent as Erik's mind over flooded with questions. A friend? She knew of him? Of their relationship? She could betray him too!

"Now, listen here," he said, approaching the bars. "If you so much as mention his….I will….pierce your heart…."

She laughed derisively. "Empty threats," she mumbled.

Erik took a coin out of his pocket. His pride could not take an insult like that. Blinded by his anger, he betrayed himself, revealing his secret.

He let the coin hoover in front of her eyes as he shaped it into an arrow tip.

"Not laughing now, are you?"

* * *

Charles had to find out. He made an attempt to enter the woman's mind, but he couldn't. It was as if he was blocked. A mental blockade?

She looked at him. "Not so easy, is it? I bet you're seriously wondering who I am now…"

Charles became scared. He had just been extremely careless. If this government official could eliminate his powers, then… his life was forfeit. His, and Erik's….

"I don't know what you're talking about…" he said, trying to sound innocent but with an air of superiority. He was not to be messed with!

"Top marks, I'm sure…" Emma smiled sweetly. "My turn, I think."

He didn't know what had hit him. She was in his mind. In his! How could she? What on earth was going on? He tried to push her out, but it was hard. He had never encountered resistance before.

"Just doing a small sweep. Nothing to get upset about. Just something I have to check…."

She sifted through his memories—passing his life at super speed—but lingering at Raven…. Oh no, what would she want with Raven?


	10. Chapter 10

Fragile Alliances

Raven swallowed hard. Something with metal, Emma had said. She could see that!

"Please, I… I," she hesitated.

"No so talkative now, are you?" Erik was having fun, despite his growing sense of dread. "You, my friend," he said—sarcasm dripping of his tongue—"will do as I say."

She nodded. Yes, she would.

"When they come for you… here's what you do…" He offered her something in a small bottle, the pointy arrow dropping to the floor.

Mystique wavered. Should she listen to him? He had just threatened her.

Erik whispered instructions and she decided to take a chance. What else could she do?

She had just finished as the VMI came to pick her up. Mystique joined them with her head held high. A head filled with doubt and despair.

Erik closed his eyes for a brief moment. He didn't have to guess what would happen now. He already knew.

* * *

"Lovely childhood memories you have there, Charles. Very charming."

Charles didn't respond. Raven was in danger! Perhaps Erik as well!

"This particular mutant is very interesting, isn't she? Raven… Although she now goes by Mystique, of course…"

"What do you want with her?" Charles asked with a lump in his throat.

"I don't want anything with her. She has been captured; haven't you seen the news?"

"But you are…? Aren't you? With them?"

Emma laughed. "No, no, I am not. Didn't I mention I came on behalf of a mutual acquaintance?"

Her face fell as she began to share their tale. No more time for games. She had decided to trust him.

Mystique and she had met during a raid on teenage mutants. A school had been infiltrated by young but well-trained teenage members of the VMI. Emma—she dropped the fake Emily now that he seemed harmless enough—had been a temp teacher and had used her skills to stop some of them. Mystique had taken on their identities and had wiped out whoever remained. Pretending to be another member she got close to the perpetrators. It was a tactic that she used often and which was almost failsafe.

Charles listened with growing admiration and ease. He could trust her. She was a mutant, just like him. And Raven had befriended her. That was all the recommendation he needed.

Emma explained that they worked together on occasion, especially with bigger or riskier operations. She told him that Raven had often mentioned him. So often that they had decided to trace him. With Emma's telepathic range and Mystique's memories, they had managed to find him. Mystique had wanted to meet him sooner, but she had advised against it. She needed to make sure he was trustworthy first…. And, there was Erik to vet as well.

* * *

They had used all tricks in the book. Mystique had been tied down. They had hit her and used her skin as an ashtray. It had been awful to endure. She had felt betrayed by this Erik; his help wasn't any good. One of the them was about to choke her as another one began to shout. His hand which he had used to almost break her wrist with, had blisters on them. Blisters, growing fast, from red and fiery to black and filled with pus. Soon all three of them were shouting in agony. Their hands and wrists felt like they were on fire. One of them had rubbed his eyes, a moment ago, and his face began to swell as well. They called the guards and Mystique had been taken to the cells again. The interrogators had cursed her and swore their revenge.

* * *

Charles rasped his throat. Erik… She had mentioned his name again.

"You want to know about him, do you? Your lover?"

"Yes, please," he answered with eagerness. "You mentioned that he is also… Is he really?"

A darkness crossed Emma's face. "Yes, he is. I can hardly believe you two didn't realize… It's this crazy world we live in…"

"It is better than I could have hoped for. All my relationships so far…." His voice trailed. "There was always the loneliness, the fear of being found out. Erik and I, we, we decided not to talk about the subject... Now I know why he agreed to that."

"It's the best move to make," Emma concurred. "Pretend the subject is simply too boring, or too charged, like religion and politics."

Emma had had her share of short relationships. For her, the cheerful dumb blond routine worked best. She simply didn't want to bother with those kind of things or maybe she wasn't smart enough to have an opinion about it. As much as she hated it, the routine worked like a charm. They wanted to see her as harmless and pretty, as an accessory to flaunt with.

"What, what can he do? What's his mutation?"

"Something with metal. You'll have to ask him for the details."

Charles suddenly remembered the handcuffs. Coming out of nowhere. It stirred another memory too; almost within his grasp… He tried to concentrate but couldn't at the moment.

"Anyway, obviously I'm not here for a nice chat and some tea…" Emma's voice took him out of his memory search. "We, you and me, perhaps Erik too, need to find a way to break Mystique out of prison… With Erik being a cop that should be possible, shouldn't it?"

* * *

Erik came in again. They had asked him to mind the prisoner as he seemed to be good at it. He hesitantly opened the door. Mystique looked up. She had dried tears on her face but wore a smile nevertheless.

"It worked, I heard?" He asked.

"They think my skin is poisonous so they can't touch me anymore. Not unless they have gloves…"

"It's pretty strong stuff, so perhaps not even then."

"Thank you. For a moment there, I worried…"

"It takes a while to develop as it has to penetrate the skin first."

"Yet my skin… I don't feel a thing…"

"That's what I hoped for… I wasn't sure though."

Mystique became irritated. "You mean I could have gotten the same symptoms?!"

"It was the best I could do at such short notice," he replied angrily. "It doesn't affect scales."

"Oh, really, and you have used it before…?"

"Only once or twice, on a snake or two."

Mystique didn't know whether to laugh or cry. This guy…

"I should get Charles to give you a good scolding," she mumbled. "He's pretty good at that."

Erik smiled. "Still is, still is…"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: If you show me...

"Let's hope we can," Charles replied to Emma's question on the possibility of breaking Mystique out of prison. "It could blow Erik's cover, though…"

"Yes, I agree it would be better if it didn't," Emma concurred. "We may be able to find another way… Do you have any ideas?"

Charles thought long and hard. "I'm not sure if…. I suppose Erik could provide us with a lot more details about the lay-out of the cells and such… He would know the routines…"

"When will he be home?" Emma wondered.

"His shift should end in a few hours," Charles replied. "I still can't believe…." The shock that Erik was a mutant took all of his mental energy. He couldn't think of anything else at the moment…

Emma smirked at the other telepath's uneasiness. "So this Erik is really the first mutant you met since Raven?" she asked him.

"Yes, well befriended anyway… I've seen them in court, of course, but had to keep my cover. I tried to give comfort where I could but that proved to be nearly impossible…" His job had clearly made Charles quite bitter.

"You're on the wrong side you mean?!" Emma hissed. "Prosecuting people, mutants too?"

Charles became angry. "Prosecution mutant-bashers as well, for your information! But…" his face fell, "sadly these days mutants are being chosen to serve as scapegoats more and more often…"

"Getting higher punishments for the same offences, I bet…" Emma stated.

He nodded solemnly. He believed in justice and wanted badly to believe in the justice of the system too. However that was slowly becoming harder and harder….

"Perhaps you've put your faith in the wrong people…." Emma challenged him. She had an agenda of her own. "Perhaps it is time for a new allegiance….?"

* * *

"He's coming…." Charles nervously paced up and down his living room. "What do I say…?"

"Don't ask me!" Emma rolled her eyes. "I'll be in one of the guest bedrooms… Give you some privacy…" Charles huffed in return. Telepaths couldn't give you privacy even if they wanted to…

"Charles! Charles! Where the hell are you?!" Erik's voice boomed as he ran up the stairs. "You'll never believe what happened at work today…."

"Erik…" Charles mumbled, fidgeting with hands.

"I met her! Raven…. They asked me to guard her…. She is quite something though…" Erik shook his head, laughing cheerfully. "What's the matter with you? You're all silent…" he said when Charles didn't respond.

"Aren't you pleased? She seems to remember you too!"

"Tell me what happened, please… Was she hurt? Did they hurt her?"

Erik's eyes narrowed. "Exactly how…? She said some strange things about you…" He gave Charles a puzzled look.

Charles swallowed hard. "Please, Erik… Did they hurt her in any way?"

"They tried… I… Well, I know you didn't exactly ask me to, but I… I helped her a bit… So she's more or less all right… I did so…" Erik felt like he had to defend his actions. A cop helping a prisoner... "I did so because I wanted her to keep your name out of it… Your past acquaintance with her should not get you into any trouble…"

"Erik… Someone… Someone came to see me… A woman. She works with…. She's a friend of Raven apparently…"

"Another mutant? Here?! In your house?" Erik didn't understand what was going on…

"She told me about…." Charles faltered. "Well, about you, actually…."

"What?! What are you saying, Charles….?" His tone threatening. Erik felt like trapped and seriously contemplated lunging towards him, pinning him down on the floor.

"Perhaps I should…. Maybe it would be better if I… Okay, here goes…" Charles took a deep breath. "Erik… I'm a mutant."

Erik's anger diminished in an instant. "You? But you…."

"It's why I never wanted to talk about it… Nor did you, which helped a lot…"

"I… I don't know what to say…" Erik mumbled in return, his eyes hopeful but still a little on guard.

"This woman said you are too. Are you?"

Erik looked at his lover. Could he trust him? Should he? He nodded silently. Yes, he was.

Charles continued: "I… I can read minds… Hear what people think… It scared the living daylights out of me the very first time, but at some point I realized…. It's still hard though…. And nearly all my relationships…. Well, I couldn't truly be myself, could I?" He smiled sadly.

"And you?" he asked, when Erik still didn't respond.

"I…" he rasped his throat. "I… Metal… It sort of listens to me… Like, I can make it do what I want…"

"Sounds quite handy…" Charles laughed heartily.

Erik couldn't help but produce a weak smile of his own.

"Look at us…" Charles giggled. "We've been together for quite a while… and didn't have a clue… If they knew that at work…."

"…we'd both be fired…" Erik finished his sentence. His detective skills seemed to have a blind spot indeed.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks for the new follows and favorites!

* * *

Chapter 12: The Escape

Emma was sighing in one of Charles' guest bedrooms. Overhearing the two men speaking, for the first time, openly about themselves was making her uncomfortable. It had been years since she felt that way. Being a telepath had made her privy to many awkward or downright nasty conversations and thoughts, however, this was so private, that she for once didn't enjoy her eavesdropping.

It had made her rather bitter. Reading, hearing people's thoughts so clearly meant she saw humanity's darker side far more often than your average Joe. People were generally polite enough to hold their tongues, but their thoughts were quite unfiltered.

And so she had become harsh. Fierce and cold. Her innate distrust amplified by her experiences. Raven had been the first—sort of—friend in ages. It made her imprisonment all the worse. She was so impulsive and prone to taking risks. Her mutation made her far too cocky. Like she was somehow invincible. Emma knew the feeling only too well, and the need to keep it in check.

When Charles' living room, and therefore her head, grew silent, she ventured to step back inside. Both men had fallen asleep on the couch, curled together. Emma smiled a bittersweet smile. There was work to be done… but perhaps they deserved their rest. She drew herself a bath and went to sleep a little while later.

* * *

It was Erik that had found the solution to their problem. Mystique herself would be key. Seeing as how she rattled everyone else, Erik would be the one to guard her most of the time. With Erik's ability to bend metal to his will, he could break open the bars of her cell. The plan was simple, nothing elaborate, but quite smooth.

"You'll be putting yourself far too much in the picture… What if you can't stand the lime-light…? What if they find out who you are?"

Charles did not much like his plan. Erik could be investigated for it…. Erik brushed his objections aside. "I'll be fine. Perhaps suspended, perhaps investigated, but they won't really blame me…. Everyone knows how tricky it can be to handle mutants. I might be teased or scolded, but nothing more…"

His lover wasn't so sure. "Letting a valuable mutant escape could cost you dearly…" he said, once more.

"Charles, listen to me!" Erik took his face in his hands. "I will be fine. Mystique will be free. And if they truly suspect me of foul play, I'll go undercover and hide. I'll quit."

"Let's focus on the detail of this plan first…" Emma weighed in. "We'll deal with the fall-out later…"

Erik readily agreed and Charles reluctantly followed. They didn't seem to have another choice…

Tricky as it was, the plan just might work…. Erik liked its simplicity despite all Charles's misgivings. Erik knew he'd be able to get away with it; he had an outstanding record so one mistake should be forgiven.

"Rather you than me, mate," a senior cop told him, as he prepared himself to guard Mystique again. She was to be supervised at all times. She had not been interrogated again as her poisonous skin now posed a threat in itself, even protective gloves dissolved in the venom. "Better not let her touch you…." he warned Erik, "I heard that one of the interrogators actually has a hole burnt through his hand…. See through… almost like a stigmata…"

Erik didn't know what a stigmata was, however, he inwardly rejoiced. Looked like his trick had worked and she would be left in peace. "I'll be extra carefully," he muttered. "These mutants do give me the creeps…"

"You're nearly the only one brave enough to guard her though…" The older man looked at him in admiration. "You're a hero, as far as I'm concerned."

"Thanks…" Erik felt a little humbled. The man would be sorely disappointed in the next few hours...

"You again? Have you spoken to Charles…?" Mystique greeted him.

"Emma too… She paid us a visit. You didn't tell me that Charles…well, he's the same like us, isn't he?"

Mystique grinned. This was good news indeed. Looked like all the secrets were out. The four of them could prove to be a formidable force. Images of glory that she had dreamt of might just become reality now…

"We've thought of a plan… It shouldn't be too hard…" Erik began to explain as Mystique listened carefully. It did sound like a way to escape without incriminating Erik.

Mere moments later, one Erik left Mystique's cell whereas another second Erik, was sitting on the cell's cold tiled floor. The thick metal bars had been removed and the seated Erik was cuffed with them; the bars curled like rope 'round his hands and feet.

Erik number one quickly left the station, hoping to be noticed, but not stopped. Noticed he was… "Aren't you suppose to guard…?" someone called after him. Mystique pretended she didn't hear. "No need to be so rude!" Soon, she was blocks away from the police station, safely on her way to Charles' address. Charles, whom she hadn't seen or spoken to in so many years…

Not long after, Erik himself was found, bound and gagged. He apologized profusely. She had taken him of guard… She had changed into him and those metal bars… she had woven them like thread… He was visibly shaken by the whole attack and thoroughly ashamed he had let such a valuable prisoner escape…

Some of his colleagues gloated, finally he had made a mistake, and such a horrible one at that! Others gave him their complete trust, but in some, fortunately only some…. an inkling of doubt began to form.

He would have to be debriefed tomorrow, but for now, he was free to make an early night, get some sleep, so he could deal privately with his ordeal. Erik went home whistling a victory march.


End file.
